Behind the Mask: A Fallen Knight's Redemption
by Springbox
Summary: A man with a past he doesn't remember. A woman with a secret. A galaxy in turmol. With the death count rising can these two and a group of misfits change the fortunes of all.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All characters are the sole property of Bioware and LucasArts, unless I get rich and buy them.**

* * *

Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic - Behind the Mask: A Fallen Knight's Redemption

"May the road to redemption be not easy, for naught will be learnt. It is a road walked alone but aided by others; strangers, allies, friends…loved ones. On this road pain will you find, both your own and from others for which you sown. But learn from this you will, lest you lose the path to one's soul and forever drown in the darkness".

This is a story of one man's journey to not only redeem himself from a history of pain and horror created by his incessant need to fight evil and punish the guilty in the pursuit of a safer, fairer galaxy but to find that ever alluding desire, peace.

Prologue 

"Mommy, tell us a story" asked the little girl, her big green eyes full of innocent wonder and excitement. The women who stood at the window overlooking the majestic, blue expanse of Manaan's ocean smiled, she was at peace her life wholly content.

Turning around so her eyes gazed upon the sight of the joys of her life, the creations of true love she moved from the window making her way across the small, though clearly love filled room. Spacious and oval-shaped, painted in a soft blue radiating a calm, serene feeling which complimented the large windows which stared out into the endless expanse of ocean.

"Of course Elise my sweet, any story in particular?" the women asked as she sat on the little girl's bed. Looking around the room she observed the ever-growing family of cuddly stuffed animals, ranging from adorable gizka to the cautious but non threatening and equally adorable kath pups which were displayed on shelf above a holo-terminal that would entertain with countless adventures of an old, rich twi'lek and his three nephews on their treasure hunting antics.

"Tell us a story about you, Mommy" Elise said excitedly, bouncing lightly on her bed.

"Yeah, a story about you" seconded her sister with the same enthusiasm, her dark silken locks bouncing as she dashed across the room to sit with her mother and sister.

"Okay, okay" the women chuckled "_They're so much like their father_" she mused happily. Quickly, she stole a glance at the holo-pic which sat on an old, but beautifully carved wooden dresser. In it was her, the two girls and _him, _the love of her life.

Smiling, she maneuvered herself into a more comfortable position on the bed and allowing the girls to snuggle themselves into her sides the women began thinking back to a time when the present was very much a dream, a foolish, unimaginable dream. "Okay, let's see….let me tell you about the time my life changed, although I didn't know it at the time, for the better over a certain world called Taris…

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I know this is a really short chapter and I apologise for that but I really needed to upload something or I never would've uploaded anything due to my perfectionist nature. This chapter was originally a 5000+ words opener to my tale but the rest still needs ironed out a little but rest assured when I'm happy with it I will upload it without delay. Actually most of the story's key scenes have already been written, albeit in rough draft, so it's just a matter of linking them together.

Feel free to drop a review if you wish.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Unknown Beginning

**Disclaimer: All characters are the sole property of Bioware and LucasArts or Disney now (good god), unless I get rich and buy them.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – A New, Unknown, Beginning

"Taris! Are they kidding me?" Damen groaned as frustration and incredulity flowed through him in equal waves as he read his new mission assignment on his datapad.

He had heard a great deal about the planet, 'The Courusant of the Outer Rim' they called it. The title was worthy of nothing less than a snort in Damen's mind as the planet was nothing less than a corrupt, bigoted and often lawless cesspool which is now under Sith occupation.

"_Taris_!" rubbing his face in agitation in a vain attempt to understand why this was happening "_What in the force did I ever do to deserve this…why that backwater hole of all places and babysitting, of all the insults?"_ he grumbled.

Tossing the datapad on his mess of a bed he began pacing the bedroom mauling over this information, it all seemed like a sorely twisted joke, almost, but alas the sorry truth was that he was to report to docking bay 16 at Capital Spaceport to catch a rid with the Endar Spire in 2 days.

Letting out a heavy sigh Damen headed to his dresser to start gathering the necessary clothes for his mission as he had nothing better to do and this would keep him busy if only for a while. Sleep had been elusive this last while.

Rubbing his fingers through the shaggy lengths of his dark and lustrous hair that the light gave it a shine like the stretching of stars at the beginning of every hyperspace jump he heard a buzz alerting him that someone was at the door. Making his way across the room he opened the door to reveal a woman standing before him, the kind that would turn many a head. She smiled and walked by him into the apartment not even waiting for an invitation.

Chuckling Damen closed the door then turned to her "You know some might get the wrong impression, what with you coming here so often and treating it like your second home" Damen teased.

The woman made her way to the window then turned to him as she folded her arms across her chest and rested her back against the wall "Like I care…. or you for that matter. Anyway you could only dream of getting a hottie like me" she stated with mock certainty, her mouth quirking slowly upwards as her blue eyes danced with mischief.

Cocking his head to the side as a smirk grew on his face he raised his right hand and started to caress his lower lip with his finger in a playful but very seductive manner "Lari, you know my memory's shot. For all we know I could may well have been a lady's man".

"Yeah" she snorted "And my dad's on the short list for parent of the year".

Frowning at what the bastard did or rather didn't do, he made his way over to her and rested his back against the wall beside her. "What happened?" Damen asked, keeping his gaze forward.

"The usual" she dismissed.

"That bad huh?" he stated. He only met the man twice and even then only briefly in a simple "Dad, this is my friend Damen" kind of way. Even so it was clearly obvious this was a man driven by ambition, so much so that he neglected his other responsibilities.

Letting out a mirthless laugh whilst she stared forward as well Lari remained mute. With a nudge of his shoulder on hers he smiled as Lari turned to regard him. "Come on it always makes you feel better and bitching is what we do".

That gained a laugh from her as she playfully punched his arm. "We're a right pair of old women aren't we spending most of our time complaining" she stated.

"I dunno, how many ol dolls do you know that bitch while throwing back shots of juma while having work da next day?" Damen quipped.

"Us in forty years I expect" Lari laughed.

"True" he agreed, laughing himself. After their levity had died down he became serious again. "So what happened?" he asked again.

Sighing Lari moved towards the sofa and sat down. She remained quiet for a few moments which Damen didn't interrupt, giving her the time she needed. Finally she turned to him and spoke. "I had to go to another one of his damn fundraisers and I wish I hadn't bothered. It was a total waste of my time. He just did the usual – parade me around introducing me to lecherous old men who couldn't keep their eyes above my neckline and the bitchy hags they call their wives who look at me with scorn as if it's my damn fault that their husband can't control themselves!" she vented.

"Well in their defence it's hard not to take you all in" he said eyeing her figure appreciatively.

Glaring at him before snorting in amusement she shook her head. "Serano you're the only one who could say and do what your just did and not get a slap".

"I know" he grinned before sobering as he made his way to the sofa and sat down.

"Well if it makes you feel any better there're sending me on another 'important' assignment. It seems they can't live or operate without me" he drawled with mock self importance.

Snorting once more she turned to him and nodded. "Yeah, where would the Republic be without your handsome face and sunny disposition" she stated with a curve on her lips. "I suspect they didn't hire you for your fighting abilities but more to give the women some symbolic eye candy to fight for and something to make the men green with envy that the poor bastards on the other side would have no chance" she added in a hushed tone as if it was the biggest secret in the republic.

"True, true I really do have the looks to motivate. Damn, to think this face could end the war on its own. Does wonders for a man's confidence" he agreed, grinning like a man who held the solution to the galaxy's problems. "Just think" he continued, rising from the sofa to stand in front of her making grand gestures with his hands. "In two days time I walk right in there with a strut and a smile. Make some grand, inspiring speech about winning the war and changing the galaxy for the better and have them all cheer me on as we set out to battle. I can see it now" he smiled not entirely in the same room as her.

"Well as long as you don't make the same first impression you gave me you'll be fine" Lari grinned.

"That was a mistake!" Damen vehemently stated his face flushing, his musings abruptly cut short. "And will you fuckin let me live it down!"

Lari's grin erupted into uncontrollable laughter at Damen's claim of 'mistake' that she was clutching her side in need of support before long. With her pale face flushed from the effort, her blue eyes regarded him without an ounce of pity. "Please Dami, pleasse…the only mistake was that you were caught." Lari gasped between deep breathes and short giggles.

"Bitch" Damen muttered.

* * *

**It is late, the winds biting touch attacking one's skin quickening their pace to find warmth. He is angry, frustration long since past. **

**"Fuckin fools!" he growls softly. He walks a little faster hoping to outpace the chill if only a little as he closes in on his destination. "****_Don't they realise this is just the beginning, they will not stop until we force them to_****". **

**Passing and dodging pedestrians just as eager as him he crosses the street as he sites his goal. "Someone has to do something damnit" he states as he heads towards the doors. **

**They open and his nose is instantly assaulted by the combination of heady smoke, sickly sweat perfume and stale alcohol. Looking around he took in the alto familiar sight before him. "Some things never seem to change" he says sadly. **

**Shaking his head he made his way towards the bar and took a seat. Now motionless and with nothing to do his restless mind wondered back to the day's events, to the refusal of aid based on custom, the hollow words of 'empathy' and the slight against his character burned the blood running in his veins. **

**"****_How dare they question my character_****" he fumed. All he wanted to do was help and they label him reckless and glory seeking whilst they do nothing. **

**"Apathy will be the death of them" he mumbled bitterly, rubbing his hand up and down the wooden bar keep in a smooth, soothing motion to rein in his temper. **

**"Ya ok there son? Ya look like you had a fight with a wall?" chuckled a friendly looking man who stood behind the bar washing a glass, his weathered face alit with humour but also traced with concern. **

**For the first time all day he laughed and not a small thither or a sarcastic bark but a full blown laugh and it felt good. **

**"You're more right than you know but I'm willing to bet that I'd have more success with the wall at the moment" he replied after his levity had eased allowing him to respond. **

**"Well, no point in gettin pissed at the things ya can't control, just concentrate on what ya can" he old man sagely replied, nodding his whilst he focused on the glass. **

**"Hmmm" he replied in agreement. The old man had a point, if left as it is the slaughter would continue and it would not be confided to the outer rim. **

**"…our top story again. Mandalorian Forces have attacked the outer rim world of Cathar. Reports are unclear to the reason for the attack but from what little we have learned is that the casualties are rumoured to be in the tens of thousands. Senate officials have condemned the attack, with one senator going as far as calling it a war crime and is calling for sanctions against all trade with the Mandalorian Federation, whilst others have offered their sympathies to the Cathar people. We now turn to our political corres…"**

**Suddenly the screen is broken, a large wound in its centre. Sparks singing and dancing to the act of violence continued in strength thanks to the alcohol seeping like blood from an open wound. He is angry once again.**

With a jolt Damen woke up in a tangled mess of flesh and cloth. Sweat was glistening on his skin and his heart was racing. Freeing himself from the mess Damen crawled to the edge of the bed and sat burying his face in his hands as he took deep calming breaths to rein in his startled heart. The dreams were getting worse.

* * *

_2 days later_

"Attention, we will be arriving at Senate Plaza in 5 minutes" came the emotionless voice through the intercom.

In his seat watching Coruscant pass him by, Damen marvelled at the beauty of it. The way the skyscrapers were silhouetted by the setting sun, bathing the city in a warm, almost romantic glow. One could find themselves dreaming staring at such a sight and Damen was no different till that blasted automated voice broke his connection.

For the last two days Damen tried to take his mind of the shitty assignment so he either spend time with Lari or was spending his well earned credits on juma juice in the lower cities most out of way cantinas, places which would make even the most open minded person turn their nose up in disgust. The type of place where you would think a person only went to for certain things, usually the illicit and unsavoury kind.

They would be wrong however at least in Damen's mind. Places like this held a certain honesty that you just didn't get up in the more 'respectful' areas of the planet. People here didn't hide the fact that they would screw you over if they got the chance but unlike the well off it was usually due to desperation. Plus it was more fun too. One could easily acquire that which they wanted no matter the vice. It all served its purpose however as his mind was taken off pondering his impending trip to as he called it, 'The Backwater's Backwater'.

"Mama whewe aw we going?" asked a small, tired voice behind his seat.

"I told you sweetness, we're going to wish your father off" replied a second voice in a patient, motherly tone. "Why, are you still tired?" she continued in an amused tone.

"Am not!" the child defended, obliviously offended at such a claim.

Damen chuckled quietly; he could just imagine the adorable little pout on her face.

"Now that's a fib my little trooper. You're just as bad a liar as your father." her mother chuckled fondly.

Pushing himself into a straight posture on his seat with his arms above his head Damen stretched his tired, unused limbs letting out a satisfied groan as he did with closed eyes. "_Ah, that's the stuff_" he thought approvingly, nothing could beat a good stretch after a comfortable power sleep or lazy sit sometimes.

"When will he be back?" the young girl asked innocently.

When no immediate response came Damen's interest was piqued.

With a heavy sigh the women responded, her tone lightly traced with worry and sadness that one would almost miss it but Damen knew that tone all too well and his heart sank. "I don't know sweetness, could be a couple of days or maybe a week. One can't be too sure with a job like your father's."

Damen didn't need to see her face to know that she was putting on a brave front for her child and maybe even to help herself in what little but precious way it offered. It was an alto familiar practice that was being employed through the galaxy as fathers and sons, mothers and daughters and husbands and wives bade farewell to their loved ones to fight this war, this endless campaign of sorrow and hurt waged by sentient beings since time began.

"But he'll be back as soon as he can" she added with forced cheer. That seemed to pacify the child as she hummed in contentment and settled down once more.

The rest of the journey was made in silence as the shuttle cab made its final approach to the awaiting landing pad alit with its red neon lights flashing their consent to land. Landing with a gentle grace, thanks in no small part to the cab's underside thrusters which flexed their muscles upon touchdown that their immediate surroundings was cast in a quick, short-lived pale grey fog.

"Thank you for choosing CorLink Transportation. Have a pleasant day" droned the irritating voice from the intercom.

Rising from his seat Damen reached down and grabbed his duffle bag before making his way to the exit. Closing his eyes as the cool evening air hit him; he took a deep breath and walked off the landing platform.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This is just a teaser to show that I have not forgotten this fic guys, it's just life has really been hitting hard since first upload which was yikes almost 4 months ago. As I said this is a small teaser of Chapter 1 which is much longer as there are some details that need explained early on to make later chapters make sense. It's not perfect by any means but the whole complete chapter will be ready soon.

Update: Havoc-legionnaire, you're right that was an eye sore.

Update: JourneyRocks13, I hope this is better. I want people to have the best and easiest reading experienece but it's hard to get out of old habits were too many paragraghs is frowned upon lol


	3. Chapter 2: Making Friends

**Disclaimer: All characters are the sole property of Bioware and LucasArts or Disney now (good god), unless I get rich and buy them.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Making Friends

_"War, it's neither pretty nor glorious nor fair and is forever present. It's like a vacuum in space, it takes - indiscriminate as it does. It destroys, never creates. A fool craves it, the ambitious use it and the young fight it. Though the picture of war is forever changing, the reason for so are not - greed, honour, liberty or defence these remain the same and will remain so." _excerpt from "War upon Eternal" by Damen R. Surano - Former Jedi Knight.

The main terminal was a buzz of activity. To call it busy would be to understate this exceptional display of organised chaos of people bustling about in many different directions doing many different things.

There was noise, lots of noise. A cacophony of sound which symbolised energy, life. Accompanying the noise, flamboyant illuminated holo-signs stood tall and proud, some offering information on arrivals and departures whilst others enticed the would-be shopper towards their insidious promises.

Then there was the people, standing under the warming golden rays of the setting sun protruding through the reinforced glass windows, which ran along the upper edges of the walls that met the roof, sorely tempting many to dander outside to feel the cool breeze were if not for the cool air of the automated conditioners oozing through the gaps between the grilled vents which marred the pale grey walls at certain places.

Some people were queuing for their flight off planet, their expressions ranging from apprehension to impatience to nervous excitement or some combination of all three while others exhibited an image of patient and calm experience. There were also those whom just arrived, some just the usual assortment of run-of-the-mill business types, politicians and delegates while most were most definitely refugees. Their dishevelled appearance a dead giveaway.

Their faces seemed worn with age long before their time but also grizzled and unwashed. The clothes they wore looked grimy and clung to them like a second skin like they had nothing in the way of replacement, which was most likely the case. It was their eyes however that told the story that words could never adequately express. In them one could see sadness, loss, despair, anger, hatred but most of all one could see tiredness and not just of the physical kind. One could only guess what those haunted eyes saw.

Through this madness Damen made his way to Bay 16 as quickly as he could, he always hated the rat rush. When he finally made it to the security checkpoint he blew out a relieved sigh as he approached the security detail who were currently giving a soldier the once over, scanning his duffle bag and the man himself.

Once he was cleared Damen lifted his duffle to be processed next. "Name, Personnel Number and Code Clearance please" requested a burly, dark skinned man who stood behind a security console. "Damen Surano. Personnel Number 03-342. Transmitting Clearance Code, stand-by" Damen stated as he pulled out his datapad and accessed his personnel profile and uploaded the data to the security console.

A number of bleeps and a few seconds later the data was uploaded. "Upload complete, please stand-by for verification" the solder requested once more as he ran the usual security checks. Casting a glance at his surroundings Damen counted two armed soldiers with a combat droid on each side of the wall leading into the dock as well as two people manning the scanning equipment - pretty heavy security but that was to be expected. "Indentify and Code Clearance confirmed sir. Please proceed over to the InspecTron" directed the burly solder breaking Damen from his observations.

Nodding his head he made his way over a paces to the team manning the InspecTron, which was nothing more than a metal plate like platform with a series of dimmed lights around the edges. "Please step onto the platform" directed one of soldiers as her partner took Damen's duffle bag from him.

Nodding once more he stepped onto the platform and waited. "Running scan now. Please remain still" she requested as she activated the programme. Suddenly the platform's dimmed lights lit up in a brilliant blue before morphing to mirror his physique and running up and down the length of his body before turning red and repeating. A few seconds later it was all over and the machine shut down.

"He's clean" reported the young woman from her terminal and was later seconded by her partner regarding the duffle bag. "You're clear to proceed sir, good luck" the burly man reported as his colleague handed Damen his duffle. "Thanks Sergeant" he replied as he took the proffered bag and walked up to docking doors.

As Damen passed through the doors standing some distance away in a corner under the shadowed cover of a nearly depleted sun stood a cloaked figure watching him. "You are strong. Stronger than any that I have trained before you and wiser than the fools who think they can control you.. but they are right in one thing - your fight is here today and that will be enough." Taking a deep resigned breath the cloaked stranger continued "Neither you nor I will live to see the Great War but our descendants will. And it will come young one. More ferocious in its waging and enveloping generations in its grasp but you will have no part in it. You will live in ignorance. The pieces have only begun to move... and this will prove to be a very long game."

* * *

"Well Serano I guess all that bitching was for nothing but a headache" Damen mused as he leaned against a wall near the access doors in docking bay 16.

Men and women were scurrying about carrying out their assigned duties in prepping the Endar Spire for her voyage to Taris. Soldiers were falling into formation under the watchful eyes of a very short tempered but clearly pleased Staff Sergeant. He was gruff, professional but had an air of good nature and humour about him or at least that was what Damen though as he watched the man scare the shit out of his soldiers' faces. Damen liked him.

There were also technicians in addition to droids, both astromech and loaders, aiding in the prep. The techs were checking and calibrating the ship's functions while the astromechs performed maintenance as the loaders hauled the crew's provisions aboard.

Watching with such interest as he was, Damen did not notice someone making a beeline towards him not until the man stood behind him and cleared his throat. Caught off guard and reacting instinctively Damen swiftly turned about face throwing his arm out grabbing the stranger's throat and pinned the man against the wall. Rendered completely helpless within seconds by the attack the man could only look on in fear at this out of place man who had just executed a flawless takedown.

Upon realizing his mistake Damen released his death grip and backed up "For the love of fuck kid… _don't_ sneak up on me!" he exclaimed, giving the young man a reprimanding glare. The young man took a moment to regain his faculties but eventually nodded his accent whilst massaging his sore throat. Seeing this bought slight guilt to Damen's heart for it was not the kid's fault that that particular reaction seemed to be infused in him.

Lifting his hand to rub the back of his neck Damen met the stranger's wary gaze with own apologetic one "Hey listen kid….. I'm sorry about….you know. I just don't take to being caught unaware." To his credit the young man seemed to slightly relax after this and after a deep breath regained his composure and stood to attention.

"It's ok sir, I guess it's understandable to be jumpy in these times.. anyway I'm Ensign Ulgo sir. I've been assigned to see that you're accommodated and that your gear is secured on the Endar Spire upon your arrival sir" the man dutifully reported along with a professional, very much rehearsed salute.

_"Ah shit, not another one who salutes in the mirror." _Damen though in amused frustration. "At ease Ulgo" he replied, returning the salute. "So what's your first name?"

"Trask, sir" the young man answered with a small smile, clearly surprised.

"Well Trask you can call me Damen, I hate all this 'Sir' and 'Ma'am' business." Damen said with a cheeky grin. "Just don't do it with other brass about. Some of them really, really don't like it" he continued with a chuckle.

"Oh I know sir..I mean Damen. Some of them clearly get a kick from being saluted and all that stuff" Trask stated, chuckling himself. He was starting to like this guy.

"So, how's things going here? Looks like we're ready to go?" Damen asked, gesturing around him with a directed nod with his head.

"Yeah, we're just about ready. Speaking about getting, ready you all set to get aboard?" the young Ensign asked.

"Sure, lead the way Trask" Damen said smiling as he picked up his duffle.

* * *

"Damn it ladies look sharp, I've seen the dead look more alert than you and that's just what _you'll_ be if you don't smarten up!" barked Staff Sergeant Merki. He didn't mean it, in truth he was really happy with his squad but they didn't need to know that. They were young, brash and eager to prove themselves but they were also green and having your cherry popped on a mission like this was not the way he wished his kids to be acquitted with battle.

"Some of us already look the part eh Rico" joked a yellow skinned twi'lek, grinning as he faced his NCO.

"Shut you hole Karne! You try getting up at all hours feeding a baby and see how hot you look" a small female snapped back. She was small, barely 5.0ft - her brown hair was tied back into a hastily made ponytail but still managed to look fizzy and in need of a good combing. There were also black circles under her chocolate brown eyes that really showed her lack of real sleep.

"Hey I'm just saying" Karne replied, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"You're always just saying, _that's_ the problem" commented the voice beside the twi'lek in an exasperated manner.

"Ah come on Tobbs she knows I don't mean it's just som..."

"_I__**f**_ you are all quite finished with your girly spat perhaps you can all get you asses on board" Merki shouted over the hubbub. "_Fuck, it's like I never left home_" he though musingly as he stared at his squad.

Standing to attention the squad conveyed their readiness as their duffle bags were thrown over the shoulder and awaited orders as the last of the provisions were stored aboard and the last series of maintenance checks were carried out. They were almost ready.

* * *

"... and over on your right is the path that leads to the engine core and the command bridge. Some pretty impressive equipment up there but it's restricted to author.."

"Trask, this is not the first time I've been on this type of warship so there's no need for you to play tour guide. Relax will you" Damen laughed interrupting Trask's quite honestly boring rant. The kid was alright but he was making too much of a big deal trying to impress him with protocol despite his request for informality but he was getting there.

"Oh I I ah... sorry Damen" Trask shuttered slightly embarrassed, his pale cheeks taking on a light blush.

_"Ah this kid is priceless" _Damenlaughed as he saw the flushed state which the kid took. "Seriously Trask, relax. Just be yourself, I prefer it that way and I could use a friend considering where we're going. You could too."

Smiling, Trask reached out and offered his hand to this strange character. His smile widened when the proffered hand was taken and a new friendship was formed.

"Come on, let me show you where we'll be bunking"

* * *

On the bridge staring into the endless depths of twinkling blackness sat a man just as empty as the sight before him drumming his fingers on the panel in front of him.

"Captain, all personnel have reported in and are on station." a young man dutifully reported not glancing away from his holopad.

"Very good lieutenant. What about our provisions and has maintenance cleared us?" asked the captain - a tall, pale skinned man of medium build as he leaned over the piloted chair staring into space.

"Yes sir, all provisions have been stored securely in the cargo hold and maintenance has just given us the green." the lieutenant reported, raising his blue eyes from the lines of information before him. They were ready.

"Excellent Inform the crew to prepare for takeoff - we leave in 10 minutes" ordered the captain tearing his own eyes away from the great void to the young dark haired officer in his meticulously clean republic uniform of red and browns.

"Right away sir!" the officer replied shooting of a salute before disappearing to a far corner of the room leaving the C.O alone with his second who still had not broken off his stare down with the void outside.

"You all set commander?" he asked standing over the pilot's right.

"Yes sir!" was the short automatic response he expected. "_Maybe it was too soon?_" he questioned himself. He hated seeing what this war had left his old friend like - gone was the cocky, free spirited man he knew from years past, two wars had beaten that spirit out of him. Add to that a personal loss...he deserved better.

"You sure?" he asked in a more quiet tone.

_"Yes_...sir" was the same automated and curt tone of response.

Sighing, he placed his hand on the pilot's shoulder "Carth look at me!" the captain said in a gentle but firm tone.

Letting out a heavy frustrated sigh of his own the pilot turned his chair to look at his C.O and friend. "Look Carth, I know you're still hurting but the Sith's capture of Taris is a big win for them. It's their biggest prize in a long series and there's a good chance that Sau... 'he' might be there with Malak and if so it'll be too much for us to handle. We're going there to _recon_. So I need to know you won't do anything rash, that you'll have my back. We're depending on you" the captain said imploringly, hoping Carth would snap out of his dead state.

"You'll have it - I know the sakes"

* * *

"I'll say one thing for military life - they're cheapskates when it comes to interior design. I mean look at that bed, it looks like a slab you would put a body on and gods save us when it comes to the food - it's like they want to depress us." Damen ranted as he looked around the room he and Trask just entered.

"I know I just started my career but it can't be all bad Damen?" Trask questioned as he dropped onto his bed with a light fud, groaning in satisfaction when a few bones popped when stretching.

"Of course not, you get shore leave and get to retire if you don't kick it" Damen replied with a grin as he dropped his bag and did the same.

"Lovely" Trask drawled.

"Though I guess if they really did make an effort not many except the diehards would fight so effectively so it makes sense." Damen remarked absentmindedly while he stared at the cool grey curved ceiling.

"How do you figure that?" asked Trask, propping himself up onto his elbows finding the comment odd.

"Come on Trask, think about it." Damen challenged with an easy voice. "How do you think battles are won? It's not just because of brilliant strategic moves and a cause, it's having an army of ill-tempered highly trained soldiers and you get the latter by having them sacrifice even if it's unnecessary"

"That's a little cynical Damen. There's just not enough money to go around so we have to budget expenditures" Trask offered reasonably, not sure where Damen was going with this.

"I know that Trask but it's funny it always starts from the ground up and stops at a certain point" his friend replied a little heatedly as he pushed himself onto a sitting position.

"I have a feeling we're no longer talking about military expenditure anymore" the young ensign asked carefully, clearly uncomfortable with the darkened mood of his new friend. He had to wonder if his views on his matter were of principal or off personal experience. Not that he could empathise being born into a life of privilege on Alderaan.

As if sensing the young Trask's discomfort he decided to drop the issue and got to his feet "Maybe.. ah forget about it how about we hit the mess hall I'm starving."

"Sure, I'm a bit hungry myself" Trask agreed as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood.

As they made their way out of the room and started walking down the corridor passing many a person so caught up in their own duties they paid no notice Trask abruptly stopped to start padding his person for something "Ah crap I forgot my holopad. I promised my girl I would write to her every day..she worries" he explained apologetically, a faint blush heating his cheeks.

"Nothing wrong with that it's sweet and understandable too but why not just call her?" Damen assured but was slightly confused with the method.

"She thinks this is more romantic this way" was the slightly defensive reply.

"_Okay_" came Damen's amused reply. "_Poor guy,.. he's really uncomfortable. I should stop_" he chucked wickedly.

"I wasn't my idea okay!" cried Trash, that faint blush becoming a full on red sun on each cheek.

"I didn't say anything" he defended. His face, all of a sudden, betraying no emotion other than a stoic mask but his eyes told of the story. They were alit with mischief and humour and there was no hiding it unless he wore a mask.

"Well you try saying no to the women you love when she gives you 'the look'. A man doesn't stand a chance against those doleful eyes" the young man challenged, speaking in a tone of age old hard fought wisdom that every man can attest to in some regard when it comes to women.

"You'll be well fucked if you ever have a daughter then" the older soldier sniggered.

"I can handle it when the time comes" he asserted as he turned back the way they came.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that Trask" Damen called after him, chuckled as he leaned against the wall.

"Excuse me" a feminine voice spoke, a sound so soft and alluring. There is a moment in life, that one defining moment of clarity, be it one of a conscious understanding or even the subconscious that like a seed would take time to grow, that a person has when they realise something in their life has inexplicably changed.

As he turned to the heavenly sound he suddenly found himself drowning in a sea of cobalt blue trapping him in their depths, threatening to pull him deeper and deeper into their abyss that he would never return from and he didn't care. There were worse deaths. As he continued gazing into those wondrous eyes forgoing all else she was doing the same watching him at first with slightly widened eyes of surprise and uneasiness but shifting to curiousness as she stared back into his smouldering green eyes that fondly reminded her of the grasslands of Dantooine.

Then if sensing the moment had stretched on for too long she broke the spell. Not meeting his eyes, she ducked her head and sped pass him leaving a faint smell of summer berries in her wake. Somewhat broken from his trance he turned watching her slip away like the best dreams often do.

Only now was he able to take in the rest of her appearance if only from behind - not that he would complain at the sight before him. She moved like a goddess in corporeal form - with a grace he had never seen before. The gentle sway of her hips was mesmerising and made all the more potent by the skin tight tan clothing she wore which brought out every generous curve she processed. He groaned, biting his lip hard as he ran his eyes down her form, focusing mainly on the fabric that gripped her ass hugging the curved globes so snugly leaving him hot and a little...tight.

He wanted to call out to her, to at least get her name but there was a conspiracy on the play - his voice and mind decided to hold hands and skip off together leaving him there standing staring like an idiot. When she turned the corner and was out of sight he released his lip and let the groan he had been holding in fly forward as he subtly pressed his legs together against his groin to relive a little of the tension.

"Right you ready?" came a familiar voice startling him. With control of his body returned to him he whipped round to find Trask looking at him strangely. Rubbing his face with both his hands he cast a glance back to the corridor to which she left, a part of him hoping she would return whilst another hoping the opposite. He didn't think he could live the embarrassment down if Trask saw a repeat performance.

"Huh...ready? Yeah, yeah I am. Let's go"

* * *

"Did you see that Jedi, the one in charge - Shan... damn what a piece of ass!. I would love to hit that" Karne commented as he sat down at one of the mess room's long tables, setting his tray down with an audible thump before digging in.

"Yeah, she's really something but as you said she's a Jedi - a professional celibate. So good luck hitting that private, truly you'll need it. You'd have a better chance bedding the Supreme Chancellor." replied Tobbes a fellow twi'lek as he sat down beside him. He was red skinned and was much more solidly build than his nimble comrade and 4 inches taller than Karne's 5ft 6 stature.

"Figures." sighed Karne dejectedly. "Someone really must hate me to assign me to a ship with so many babes I can't touch. This is gonna be one long ass trip"

"Ah come on Karne, look on the bright side. Think of how much bigger your forearms will be before we're finished." Rayner snickered.

"Fuck you, smartass!" Karne growled as the group howled in laughter at their friend's misfortune.

"Alright calm down, calm down - it's not _all_ Karne's fault that the poor bastard can't get laid" intervened Merki feeling somewhat sorry for the kid. He knew and could understand the boy's eagerness even desperation to experience some of the important things in life considering where they were going. He was like that himself when he was younger and he didn't have a war hanging over galaxy.

"Anyway you never get any 'babes' even when you're not on a mission" Rico piped up from eating her meal.

"The gods love a trier Rico besides isn't that how you got lucky" Karne shot back.

"It wasn't luck it was destiny!" she barked back.

"Yeah in the form of deflective birth control for both parties" Rayner joked good naturedly poking Rico in the side to show he meant no offence.

"Destiny takes many forms" Rico said sagely, smiling back at him showing she took no offence.

Rolling his green eyes he started to prod his food in contemplation "Tell me then 'Mama Mystic' where do you see this war going? I mean gods it's has been going on for now...what two, three years..?" Karne asked in complete seriousness. All banter ceased as everyone gave Karne's rare moment of seriousness some thought. To think about peace was a rare privilege these days after so much war that it felt like this was the real normal and that anything else was an abstract idea.

"Well it has to end one day Karne, one way or the other be it defeat, victory or a treaty" said Tobbs thoughtfully. The nodding of heads seemed to agree with his assessment as they thought of the unsustainable demands of this conflict - it simply couldn't last.

"Well as long as those Sith bastards don't win I'll settle for a treaty. Let them rot in their corner I say" Karne spat venomously as he jabbed his fork into the dewback meat knocking a piece of bread of his plate.

"Don't be naive Karne, they won't stop even with a treaty they can't help themselves. They _have _to control!" Rico snapped harshly before adopting a softer tone she continued. "It's just the way they are. They're like the Mandalorians that way, they have to test themselves but they also need to have subservience to attest their power. And I have a son to protect and I'm not having him grow up in a galaxy where he is lesser than someone else. **I simply won't have it**" she finished taking a deep calming breath. Just thinking about such thoughts were very upsetting to her and she would die before letting them come to pass. She owned it to her son, herself and Johaan.

"Hey Rico it's okay. They won't win, we won't let them" Tobbs said in a calming and reassuring tone as he put an arm around his upset friend.

"Really?...sure as hell doesn't look like it" murmured Rico, dejection entering her tone.

"We will" the twi'lek repeated strongly. "_We have to_"

"Yeah, come on Rico - we've gotten this far and it would be a damn shame to loss it now." piped up Karne.

"They're right.. losing at this point is just insulting" chipped in Rayner.

"But that's just it. What if what we do makes no difference, I mean I've been in this fight for a year now and Merki is a near military relic and all we seem to be doing is delaying, holding ground. The Sith have done nothing but push and push since the invasion. You would think that after losing Revan something would give but it hasn't - the attacks have only gotten more brutal." the young women vented.

"Brutal, yes but also more predictable which is a good thing. With Revan you just didn't know what the hell would happen until it was too late. At least now with that edge gone we have a chance" Tobbs explained patiently.

"And if we do lose..hey at least we can take as many of the bastards with us. Go out in such glory that..."

"Don't be an fucking idiot Rayner. They is nothing glorious about war and the only war you fought is the inch war so what the hell would you know" barked the, up until then, relatively quiet Merki, glaring daggers at the young specialist.

"I've seen live footage and I've heard the stories Merki" Rayner argued.

"That's not the same and you know it" the old solider rebuked.

"Then tell us Sarge, what _is_ it like?" demanded Rayner though there was a note of pleading lacing his tone.

There was silence for a moment, everyone waiting expectedly as Merki sat there staring at his cup, rubbing his fingers around its smoothness. "It's hell." he explained, breaking the silence - releasing a snort before he continued. "Sometimes I don't that even think that word is even remotely adequate to describe it." he muttered quietly before raising his eyes from the cup to look his squad in the eyes, each and every one of them.

"When I was your age I read the same books, watched the same vids and heard the same stories and though myself ready. That I could handle it. I was wrong, ...gods was I wrong."

"I remember standing for my first inspection, looking around at all my fellow soldiers - all dressed in their impressive armour and uniforms. Then at the armoured transports and tanks then to the drop-ships and the fuck you weapons. It was pretty fucking impressive and I thought nothing in this galaxy could stop, sure people would die but that was to be expected."

"What they don't show you in the parades or the promotional vids, at least not in detail, is other side. The side where the wounded are aided or carried off the hospital ships because of missing limbs, being blinded, laboured breathing because their lungs are shot to shit with gas or their minds are simply shattered. You never see any of that. And you definitely, and nor should you or maybe you do, never see the families of the dead being told of their loss. Of the wife or husband having to carry on without their partner, of the parent having their child die before them or the child being orphaned by one or gods forbid both parents."

"And that's just the aftermath. On the battlefield ... well that's only something you will understand once you live it as no words can." he finished with a breath after his heated tirade. All were silent, contemplating Merki's words, all but Rico having any experience of what he described.

"War is sometimes necessary Rayner" the old sergeant spoke, now in a calmer lower voice in what he hoped would illustrate that he was not angry at any of them but simply trying impart some understanding. "but it's never glorious so don't try and make it appear so." Merki finished sternly.

"He's right you know" came a voice from their left breaking the moment's peace.

The group, startled, turned in unison to find two men - one most definitely an officer, dressed in a fine suit of republic reds with a standard regulation hair cut atop his pale face with his light blue eyes regarding them warily while the other was dressed in a simple garb of faded brown trousers tucked neatly into black knee high boots accompanying a plain white t-shit covered by a wine red leather jacket and topped off with faded black thin leather gloves cut off at the fingers.

Merki, suddenly realising his place raised to his feet and saluted the officer or was it officers he could not be sure about the fellow in the spacer like getup. Casting a glance back he saw that only Rico was standing to attention, the others were still staring at the pair of new comers. "On your feet you pathetic excess for soldiers!" he barked, removing them from their stupor and they rose and gave their superiors the respect demanded from them.

All was quiet for a few nervous seconds before the character in the civilian clothes started laughing, his jovial laugh helping to lessen the anxiousness but not by much. After a few more moments of silence save for his own amusement the man stopped laughing and looked at those around him before blowing out an exasperated sigh, running a hand through his dark hair while green eyes regarded them critically.

Then, as if coming to a decision, he walked forward and thrust a hand out to a very surprised Merki who took it with caution.

"Lieutenant Damen Surano" he introduced with a friendly smile which mirrored his eyes.

"Staff Sergeant Rolf Merki Sir, 2nd squad 1st platoon" replied a slightly relaxed but still cautious Merki. "_Well this is new_" he chuckled

"Pleased to meet you Merki." Damen stated releasing the man's hand before he turned his head and gestured with said head to the stiff man beside him.

"This is my friend Trash Ulgo - Ensign of the fleet"

Said man walked forward nervously as he offered his hand to the sergeant. "Pleased to make your acquaintance sergeant" the young man mumbled, clearly out of his element.

Taking it as his queue to continue the conversation Merki turned slightly to introduce his squad who had remained uncannily silent during the exchange. "Allow me to introduce to you my squad; this is Corporal Nina Rico, she's my munitions expert and one of the best I've worked with." he stated proudly as he gestured to the women who smiled shyly, a small blush appearing on her lightly tanned face. "On her left is Specialist Cheo Tobbs, heavy weapons" he said, motioning to the red skinned twi'lek who saluted once more with a smile. "On her right is Specialist Bril Karne, our medic and resident complainer" he said with some amusement which was shared by all but a very sullen twi'lek. "And last, beside me, is our squad comedian Private Malcolm Rayner who is also pretty good with a sniper rifle" Merki finished as he clapped Rayner on the back, almost causing the young human to stumble forward.

"Pleased to meet you all too and please call me Damen or Surano if you like." Damen offered with a friendly smile to all of them.

"So what brings you here Damen Surano?" asked a slightly defensive Karne who wanted to know why two brass would willing come over her if not to make an order or reprimand.

"Merely interested in what you were discussing. Sorry if I was out of line but I simply overheard whilst getting some grub" he placated with a small smile, clearly embarrassed.

"A lot of people are talking about the war" pushed Karne, clearly unconvinced.

"True, but it's always refreshing to get a new take on it" the out of place man replied easily.

"May I?" Damen asked indicating the table before him.

"Of course" Merki replied before Karne could open his mouth and cast him a warning look as the new pair took seats. The man called Trask taking a seat next to Tobbs while Damen sat next to him.

Standing in the distance without anyone knowing of her presence stood a woman, carefully watching Damen as he bonded with the soldiers. She watched as he laughed, comforted and began forging friendships with them. It all seemed to occur so naturally to him. Was he even aware of the influence he had and worked it to his advantage or was he simply that type of character who genuinely took interest in those around him? He truly was an enigma. Time would tell if that were a good thing or no.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Finally, it's finished and now we can move on to some action not that it was boring writing these chapters it's just that I want to get to Revan and Bastila. There's just so much comedy gold I can write and have already written about these two.

This story is aimed to be mostly emotion driven - focusing on feelings, thoughts and vibrant descriptions without bogging the overall story down so chapters will be altered if I feel they aren't up to snuff.

Oh and feel free to add your opinions as although I write this simply for my own enjoyment I post so other can enjoy it too.

References and paraphrases: Otto von Bismarck (influential German statesman during the 1800's), Granddad from Only Fools and Horses.

**All chapters subject to change and improvement if I feel it's necessary. **


	4. Chapter 3: First Impression

**Disclaimer: All characters are the sole property of Bioware and LucasArts or Disney now (good god), unless I get rich and buy them.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - First Impression

As she walked along the narrow corridors back to her room after leaving the mess hall all she could think about was the encounter just less than an hour ago. It was truly bizarre. True, she did seek him out so there was nothing coincidental about it but even so it did not go at all as how she had intended. She did not expect him to react in the strange way that he did - to simply not talk, just stare at her. Did he find something about her amiss... lacking and he was just too polite to say so. Whatever the reason it made her very uncomfortable, why - she could not explain but uncomfortable none the less. What is more to the point is the fact that, for a moment, she too stared back - losing herself in those deep green eyes and for a moment they made her feel so.. so...something.

"_Oh for goodness sake does it really matter, this is ridiculous. I was simply there to observe him. To get a feel of his character, the kind of person he is." _she reasoned, as passed several soldiers who nodded to her in respect. She absently nodded back her mind still elsewhere but as she continued to her destination she though upon the wisdom of her decision and how it had been the right choice to seek him out.

This was her mission, it was an important mission and she had to make sure that _everything_ was going according to plan, especially with him - nothing could be left to chance. Too much was at stake. Too many lives had already been lost and many more could be.

When she reached the door to her room she started thinking of how all this had come to pass. It all seemed to happen so quickly, frighteningly so if she was honest. To go from gifted Padawan training in the temple and fields of Dantooine where one's dangers mostly lay in the planet's wildlife or maybe even some bandits - to having an active role in shaping battles which could tip the balance of power - to finally leading one's own task group, were everyone's life depended on you all happening in little under two years was unnerving to say the least.

"So I guess you forgot the food?" spoke an amused voice, breaking the woman from her thoughts as she stepped through the door.

"Huh.. I'm sorry..pardon?" she stammered as she turned her gaze to regard the woman who was sitting crossed legged on her bed, looking at her with amused grin.

"You said you were going to get some food when you left. In fact you insisted that you go alone and that I not accompany you." she answered, the grin still not leaving her pouty lips.

"Oh! I..forgot, sorry. I have a lot on my mind you know. It's quite easy to forgot such simple things." the young woman explained evenly. "_Damn! I knew I forgot something_"

"Uh huh" the other woman drawled, not fooled at all by the dismissive response. "Sounds to me like you found something better to drool over and it was most definitely _not _on the menu." she implied cheekily as she played with a loose strand of her curly fair hair. If Deanna was honest with herself, which she was, she would love to spend time with him. Just the thought of those long, perfectly toned arms encasing her body in a safe cocoon whilst those soft forbidding lips pushed against hers was nearly overwhelming.

"Whatever are you talking about Deanna?" the young woman asked confused, she never could understand her friend's quirky innuendos.

"Ah come on Bastila, don't give me that!" Deanna whined in mock annoyance, her brown eyes betraying her enjoyment. She would get that stick out of the young woman ass even if it killed her. "Even you aren't that innocent."

When Bastila continued to give her a confused stare Deanna realised that she truly was that clueless. "_Sweet Goddess Vrook what the hell are you playing at?_"

"Nevermind sweetie. Did you talk to him?" she asked curiously before biting her lip to keep from laughing at the transition on Bastila's face going from one of shock to embarrassment to anger before finally settling on that even cool mask she so often showed the world which Deanna though was such a shame as it was so off putting that people did not care to delve deeper to see the gentle soul that lay beneath the hard surface.

"Yes I met him though we did not talk" Bastila replied with flippant casualness, hoping to keep her face emotionless and free of the traitous blush that was threatening to show.

"Oh ho, no words were needed then?" Deanna chirped with a sing song voice. Needling Bastila was one of the few perks she had and she loved every second she could indulge in it.

"Sorry?"

"Don't worry about it sweetie maybe it'll come to you one day. Come on let's get some dinner I'm starved." Deanna said as she rose from her bed after her stomach informed her that playtime was over and it needed some attention now. She walked over to her footlocker and retrieved a waist length white linen shirt and pulled it on covering the pink tank top which hugged her torso pushing her already noticeable breasts up.

"Deanna really, a Jedi should not be seen wearing such frivolous and inappropriate clothing" chided Bastila, frowning at her best friend's chose of attire. "_She always has to stand out_".

"Seriously! This coming from the woman wearing a _catsuit._"

"It is _not _a _catsuit_!" exclaimed Bastila in a scandalised voice, her face flushing with anger.

"Really, what would you call it then?" challenged Deanna playfully.

"It is a light weight battle suit to allow for maximum agility. "_Plus I like the colour_"

"That may be so sweetie but it's also very sexy and has turned many heads in its time" countered the older woman.

"What!" Bastila asked in a horrified voice, not realising the effect her clothes were having on others. What this change how they thought of her or had it already. "_Is that why 'he' did not speak. What was he thinking. What would the masters think?_"

Seeing her friend in such a panicked sake send Deanna into a plethora of self decided well deserved guilt as the purchase of the suit was the first real decision Bastila had made for herself. She got the suit simply because she wanted it and didn't give it a second thought and here she was having her doubt her chose.

"Hey, hey sweatie it okay I'm sorry, I was just playing with you" the older woman said in a rushed, apologetic tone.

"But if you're right about it distracting others maybe I should not..."

"Don't you dare Bastila Elise Shan!. This is first damn thing you did for yourself in your whole life regardless of what others thought and there's no way in hell I will let you second guess yourself." Deanna reprimanded in slight anger. Frustration coursed through her, not at Bastila but at the Jedi view point that she and her friend should act like damn robots and not the young women they were. It was one of the Jedi teachings that she did not believe in and she was not the only one but since Revan and Malak were of a similar mindset this popular belief was brushed aside even more strongly than before.

"What about the Masters?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"You mean what about_ Vrook" _she snorted. She never liked the man and made no secret of it.

When no answer came Deanna had her answer.

"Listen, do you really think that by simply indulging in yourself every once in a while that it will lead to the darkside?" she asked seriously, her brown eyes locking with Bastila's cobalt ones.

"But Master Vrook...

"Is just one man but he thinks he knows everything. You've seen him, he always argues with everyone about anything that does not met his viewpoint and warns against passion and overconfidence but fails to see it in himself. But enough about that bitter old kath hound, let me tell you something; Jedi throughout the ages have added personal touches to every aspect of lives from designing custom hilts for their lightsabers with personal features to wearing armour instead of robes and so forth. Some even make life style choices depending on their role in the galaxy. So tell me, why should _you 'Bastila Shan'_ be any different?

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Currently rewriting this chapter as it needs more detail but thought I should post this to give an idea of what working towards. Also sorry about the long wait but my creative time is split between this and a npc retexture mod I'm making for KotOR.

**All chapters subject to change and improvement if I feel it's necessary. **


	5. Chapter 4: A Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer: All characters are the sole property of Bioware and LucasArts, unless I get rich and buy them.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – A Rude Awakening

"**Please….please I beg you, you don't have to do this. Have anything you want just.. just let my children and I go. _Please_" she sobbed, hot, salty tears running down her cream skinned cheeks as she stood protectively before her children. **

**A boy, no more than 6 years, stood fearfully behind his mother clutching a bundle tightly, but not painfully so, to his small chest with small hands that were shaking so badly as he stared at the big, scary man in dark armour who regarded them with cold, indifferent eyes. **

**"It's nothin personal lady, your husband just rubbed the wrong people" he said in a deep, uncaring voice causing the women to backup even more. **

**"He was only doing his job" she argued pleadingly. **

**"So am I" he replied simply. **

**She licked her cut lip as she looked around the large man who had seemingly come out as she was reading to her children in waiting for her love to come home. She looked, looked for a means of escape which would not show itself. She was trapped, they were trapped. **

**"You won't get away with this if you do it, my husband has many colleagues who will hunt you down" she threatened weakly. She knew it was the moment the words left her lips but she desperate and was prepared to say anything.. do anything which would spare her family. Fighting back had failed, as evidenced by her throbbing mouth but her motherly instincts were in full swing and she would damned if she let this scum harm her babies, not while she still breathed. **

**The brut, a tall man with mousy blond hair which was wet and matted from the rain outside simply smirked. "I sure they will" he drawled, completely unfazed by the desperate 'threat' as he took another step forward.**

**"Don't you come any closer I swear.. I swear I'll beat your head in" she snarled, swinging the ornate, hand crafted figurine of a couple in love holding each other in an embrace she had received from her husband for their anniversary last year. **

**"This isn't a standoff lady, I've got the gun" he said gesturing to the weapon still holstered on his hip. Why he had not ended the women and her brats already he did not know. It was not as if he was having trouble, far from it - the job in fact was too easy given a man of his experience and skill but the pay was incredible, certainly nothing to sneeze at.**

**"Someone will hear the shots and then where will you be? Look...I..I have money, my husband..my..my husband is dead and we're alone...I could pay you and you could let us disappear and you tell your employer we're dead and they will pay you too" she pitched desperately, hoping to appeal to man's wallet if she could not reach his conscience. Her hopes were lifted when she saw the pondering look enter his eyes, he was considering. Her relief however was short-lived as he shook his head and she saw the idea leave his eyes to be replaced once more by that cold killer indifference and her heart plummeted. **

**"As temptin as it is I can't take the risk. The people is work are nothin if not clean and efficient and one hint of deception and I would end up dead too." he said pragmatically though there was a trace of something in his tone. **

**"Sorry lady, this is the way it's gotta be" he continued as he slowly reached for his blaster.**

**"I'll do anything! Please don't do this " she screamed, pushing her children behind her to spare them the image of a blaster being pointed at them, ending their young lives before they ever really begun but causing a distressed noise to emanate from the bundle the boy was holding in doing so.**

**The boy, pecking around his mother side saw the man looking at his mother strangely, considering something, his eyes taking her in for a long moment before a strange grin adorned his hard face as he suggested to an 'arrangement'. He watched as his mother's face pale and a look of disgust came over her beautiful face as she regarded the man but she said nothing.**

**"Hey if the idea is simply too hard for you to stomach just say so" the assassin said with a lewd smirk as his eyes travelled up and down her buxom form settling on her generous chest. **

**Fighting down the bile that was rising in her throat at the thought of his arrangement she nodded her head before turning to her two most beloved for which she would do anything, even what she was about to do now. If it saved their lives and maybe her own it would be worth it.**

**She bent her knee so that she was eye level with her son, her handsome little prince, holding her little angel snugly to his chest before gently pulling him in for a loving hug, putting all that she felt into it - her happiness, her dreams for them and her unending love. When she broke the hug she saw through her tear blurred eyes that her boy was crying too but trying so hard not to, to be brave.**

**"Oh you're so brave my little shadow." she expressed softly watching his little face wet with tears but with a lip that trembled only a little. Leaning close so the thug could not hear and would hopefully assume was just some motherly nonsense she whispered "And I need you to always be brave and strong for your baby sister, she'll need you. Promise me you will always watch over her..that you will keep her safe.._always_" she implored, hoping he would understand. Giving her a soft nod which was all she could really hope for she continued "And take care of yourself too, remember what your daddy and I taught you". **

**Taking a deep she closed her eyes to prepare herself for what she was going to say and ultimately do. This was not how her life was suppose to be. Steeling herself she opened her eyes to stared at her son and imparted what maybe her final words to him. "Sweetheart, when I leave the room with that man I want you to quickly but quietly leave the house and run. Take a taxi and get to Uncle Theo's house and tell him what happened and don't listen to anything I say after this. Understand!" The young boy sniffed his nose but nodded, not really understanding but trusting his mother and her wishes.**

**Satisfied, the young woman leaned forward and kissed his head for what might be the last time before doing the same to her months old daughter praying to whatever gods or higher power there might be to look out for the two most important things she ever had in life. "I love you both so much, always remember that and your father love too."**

**With all that needed to be said delivered she stood and made her way over to the assassin who was still grinning in anticipation started walking to a nearby room and waited for her by the door frame as she followed him but before entering she cast a last glance at her children before disappearing into the room. **

**When the door closed the boy stood there for a few moments before walking quietly to the door clutching his baby sister to his chest who was making little whimpering sounds. As he opened the he heard strange noises coming from the room in which his mother and the scary man had entered but didn't stay around to find out what it meant, he had to listen to his mother. **

**Once he closed the door he started moving a little more quietly, he had to get to Uncle Theo's and the nice lady who worked at the taxi company would help him as she always gave him a sweets when he and his mommy and daddy waited for a taxi. As he walked down the street way from his home with his sister he heard another strange sound, it was loud and quick...almost like a firework... **

* * *

"All hands to battle stations, I repeat, all hands to your battle stations" those were the urgent words that roused Damen to pick himself up from the cold, unforgiving floor. "Ah sweet ..._" _he grumbled groggily as he rose to his feet, his vision partly blurred from sleep.

He had barely laid his head down from his shift before the dreams, or rather nightmares, took him. Next thing he knows he finds himself sprawled on the cold metal floor with alarms blaring and the ship shaking from explosions. "_Never a moment's peace_" he grumbled.

Nevertheless and despite the protests of his un-stretched muscles he made his way to the foot of his bed with undue haste when suddenly the ship shuttered violently once more nearly knocking Damen to the floor but he caught and steadied himself. From the corner of his eye he could see ships, sith fighters to be exact, zooming pass his room's window firing their deathly rays as they did. "Recon's the blue milk run of war huh?" he deadpanned as he thought of the old military adage.

Throwing open his locker Damen began tossing the gear upon the bed when the ship rocked once more. Indeed, getting dressed would be a challenge with the unrelenting jumps and shutters of the ship but with a combination of grace, balance and stubbornness he started doing just that.

As he retrieved the last of his gear from the locker those being his trusty blaster pistols he pulled on his faded gray brown pants followed by a black sleeved t-shirt which he rolled the sleeves up to his forearms to allow him to easily pull his faded tan leather gloves on then attach a comlink to his right wrist. His ash black knee high leather boots with a vibroknife sheathed in the right followed along with his stealth belt and when he holstered his twin blasters he made for the door.

"Hey Damen!" turning round he saw a familiar face, it took him a moment to realise that it was Trask. He rarely saw him since they left Coruscant as they were on different shifts, only seeing in passing. "Trask, by the chancellor's tits what the hell's happening?" asked Damen.

"We've been ambushed by the Sith" Trask urgently responded wiping his brow "The Endar is under heavy attack and has suffered major damage". Looking round it was clearly obvious that the ship had and was still taking a lot of punishment, sparks of electrical current was seeping from busted conductors and the air was covered with the black, suffocating smoke from those explosions, most of the lights in their area were flicking while the rest were outright destroyed casting the corridor in an eerie glow.

"We need to get to the bridge we're not doing anyone any good standing here and maybe from there we can find out what the hell we're supposed to be doing" Damen determined, seeing no use remaining in a position that held no importance. Trask seemed to agree with his plan if his nod of his head was any indication

"You're right Damen, it won't serve anyone any good, let alone us, remaining here besides we have to make sure Bastila makes it off this ship alive" he stated resolutely. Damen looked puzzled "_Who?_" was all that came to mind, he had never heard of anyone by that name but then again he was only on this ship for little over 4 days and regardless why would anyone feel the need to tell him anything anyway he was only a soldier, and babysitter, after all albeit a highly trained one.

Regardless, he was still curious as to why they needed to make sure she get to safety more so than anyone else. Was she an officer of high regard or a politician, though that seemed unlikely considering the circumstances or something else entirely? "I'm sorry Trask who?" Damen asked confused, something which in turn puzzled Trask who began rubbing his chin.

"Seriously you don't know?" he asked incredulously. "Bastila Shan is the commanding officer of the Endar Spire, well…not an officer really but she's the one in charge of this mission. "_Ah, so she's the bigwig and she's not a republic officer, interesting_" Damen mused, "_so if she's not an officer then there're only a few possibilities left she's either intelligence or a…_" but his train of thought was interrupted as Trask continued his explanation "one of our primary duties in the event of an enemy attack is to ensure her survival at any cost". Damen was stunned; the lives of everyone aboard the ship were expendable at the expense of one person. "_This Bastila must be really something if her life carries such a price" _regardless Damen steeled himself to fulfill his duty even if he thought it was a tad absurd and time was wasting. Nodding his agreement to Trask they proceeded forward as quickly and, if possible, quietly as possible as it was always wise to have the element of surprise.

When the duo reached the doors at the end of the corridor they heard the sounds of battle. Gun fire, explosions, screams from the wounded and dying by the merciless heat of blaster fire or the cold cutting feel of steel through flesh and the hectic barking of orders. Stopping and signalling Trask to do the same Damen knelt down and began to retrieve two frag grenades his backpack and setting them on the floor.

"Okay, we have no idea how many are in there or how many are hostile so I'm going in first with my stealth field activated" Damen waited for Trask to nod before continuing as it was important he understand for both their sakes and for the lives of any republic soldiers in there. "Once I appraise the situation I'll signal you, believe me you'll know it when it happens" he said with a grin which Trask returned having a fair idea what this signal would be if those grenades on the floor were any indication. With a quick turn of the dial on his belt the stealth field activated and Damen was gone before Trask's eyes and was silently moving to the door's access panel.

The door opened with a quick whoosh and Damen cautiously made his way forward. At the bend in the corridor he could see the first signs of the battle he had heard, the walls were adorned with carbon scorning from blaster fire and some of the floor panels had been blown off most likely from grenade and internal ship explosions.

"Hold those Sith bastards back ladies or I'll put my boot up your ass" was the battle cry heard amongst the blaster fire which rounded the corner to Damen. "_Good old Merki, you tough old bastard_" Damen chuckled. Glancing around the bend he could see four fellow soldiers holding a pinned down position near the ship elevator, most likely defending the ship's core reactor from being compromised by the Sith.

The Sith, six strong, were attacking from the north, which lead to the bridge, and were pressing hard though at a heavy cost. Two of their men were mercilessly gunned down by heavy blaster fire from Merki's team while a third lay in pieces sprawled across the floor. The rest being forced to retreat behind the makeshief cover of crates made by Merki's team who were pushed back to the elevator to the Sith's right on the bridge pathway with little to no cover other than the slight corner of wall separating one pathway from the other and in the elevator itself .

Moving up behind two shacked storage crates in front of him which were stacked against the left wall just left of the Sith Damen brought out one of his frag grenades prepared to take out a few of the Sith or at least distract and make the them fight on two fronts.

With the frag armed Damen lobed the grenade over the grates in the Sith's general direction and landed with a metallic thud before it exploded with a crackling blast followed by an agonized scream which shorted out after a few seconds. Making the most of the confusion he emerged from cover to line up a shot using his pistols' laser sight mods. His breathing steady and his aim true his shots cracked from their mussels making the short distance to his dazed opponent's head ripping apart metal and tissue matter alike.

Caught unawares but recovering and responding quickly to new threat the remaining sith directed their fire on both flanks, "Well at least I got their attention" Damen shouted jokingly to Trask as the latter came running to his aid, firing a few shot before taking cover behind the grates as well.

"How many left?" Trash shouted over the renewed chaos while rising to give some suppressing fire for Merki's team who were still pinned down. "Four" came the reply as Damen tried to get look at the enemy position only to duck moments later as the crates took on some heavy fire.

"I can't get a shot Trask, we're going to need a distraction here" Damen shouted over the noise, tossing a grenade to Trask he continued "Okay, neither of us will be able to get a shot on our own so I need you to cover me first with the grenade then with rapid fire from your pistols of yours, I'll engage my stealth field once the grenade explodes the smoke will serve as an additional distraction for me to get close enough to use my last grenade and find a sweet spot."

"It's suicide Damen, the area's too congested. You'll get cut down in the crossfire" replied Trask alarmed and Damen was inclined to agree, the area was a killing field. In front of them at the far end of the junction was the pinned down republic troops near the elevator while halfway down on their right was the Sith.

"Trask, we don't have a choice if we stay here we're as good as dead and we have a job to do remember" Damen barked back with steely resolve and Trask saw in those determined green eyes of his no room for debate and sighed in submission. Damen noticed his acceptance and nodded his thanks. Now it was just a matter of surviving this gauntlet.

He neared the edge of the crates, at the same time Trask armed the grenade "Well let's hope this is a venture we can laugh about later" he joked more to calm himself than anyone else then he once again turned the dial on his belt and disappeared from sight. Trask armed his grenade and threw it forward, it landed just in front of the sith and exploded casting smoke over the already chaotic scene but it served its purpose despite the lack of damage.

Moving quickly out of cover Damen made his way down the perilous hallway, keeping his back firmly against the wall as he stalked down the right side of his corridor nearer the sith position as they exchanged fire with Trask praying to the gods that some smart ass with a good eye saw his cloaked shimmering image.

"_This is crazy Surano...crazy, crazy, crazy** crazy**_**."**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

End of part 1 of 2 in the Battle of the Endar Spire. Part 2 coming soon.

Comments are always welcome

**All chapters subject to change and improvement if I feel it's necessary. **


	6. Chapter 5 Teaser

**Disclaimer: All characters are the sole property of Bioware and LucasArts or Disney now (good god), unless I get rich and buy them.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Battle for the Spire

"_This is crazy Surano...crazy, crazy, crazy** crazy**_**. **

The words repeated themselves in Damen's mind as he stealthfully hugged the right corridor wall which was covering him less and less the further he moved forward to the Sith position on his right.

"_Stupid bastard why can't you have a sane idea for once?_**"**

In front of him Merki and his squad were still exchanging fire with the Sith when one of his number took a shot to the throat and fell backwards crutching his wound and fighting for breath that would never come, his fellows too hard pressed to help him as wriggled in torment. Growing bolder a Sith soldier armed a grenade and leapt from cover and threw the explosive into the elevator which two of Merki's men had taking refudge in before being cut down by Trask.

"Grenade!" someone shouted before a deafening boom rang out ripping everything inside the small area apart.

"_Shit!"_

Taking advantage of this grenade two of the Sith stormed forward with their vibroswords at the helm, ready to cut down the last of the resisance while the last one remained behind cover to keep Trask in check.

"Fuck this!" Damen exclaimed when he saw the two Sith charging towards a slightly injured and dazed Merki. Breaking stealth he charged at one, grabbing the Sith from behind with both arms around his helmet catching the man by surprise he gave a sharp, hard jerk resulting in a loud snap before the body when limp. Still holding the corpse Damen reached for his right pistol and bought his aim to the back of other Sith who was now towering over Merki ready to strike before unloading three bolts into his back, dropping the man dead before the stunned old soldier.

"_Turn!"_

Swigging his body around just in time to see and feel the shot impact the corpse he was still holding he shot his gaze to the soldier behind the crates staring in awe and fear before he turned and started to make a frantic dash to the bridge. Raising his blaster once more he shot the retreating man in the back of the head as he ran, his body falling forward as it crashed into the ground never to get up again.

Dropping the body to the ground Damen turned his attention to Merki who was staring at him in shock, never in his 20 years of service had he seen a non Jedi react that fast and in a deadly manner - not that he was complaining.

"Clear!" Damen shouted.

"Clear!" Trask returned, leaving his cover behind the crates making his way to the two.

"Shit son, ..remind me to never piss you off. Those bastards didn't stand a chance and that's how it should be." Merki complimented from his spot on the ground crutching his side.

"How bad is it?" Damen asked, gesturing to the old man's injured side. It did not look life threatening but one could never be to sure with these things.

"Phiff...I've had worse son believe me I'm married so I should know" the old Sergeant guffawed.

"She sounds like a right treasure Merki" Damen laughed as he knelt down to examine Merki's wound, he was right the wound was not too bad, which was saying something for luck considering how close Merki was to the blast, it was more burns than scarnel penetration but to be on the safe side he retrieved a med pack from his backpack and applied it to the wound.

"Only in bed" Merki replied with a strained grin before relaxing as the balm worked it's magic.

"Well that's what counts right?" Damen stated with a wink.

"You better believe it..." the old Sergeant laughed heartily before becoming serious "Well as much as I would love to talk about the 'fairer' sex with you Surano I would like to suggest we get our sorry asses of this ship or we'll never get lucky again."

"Good idea Sergeant, we can't stay here and we have to make sure Bastila gets to safety." said the up until then quiet Trask who stood there awkwardly watching the easy banter between the two with curiosity. "_How can they be so calm at a time like this...must be some veteran thing_." he guessed.

Well she was on the bridge the last I saw Ensign but it doubt she's there now because before I left I heard the Captain order Commander Onasi to escort her to the pods. She wasn't pleased". Merki informed the group.

* * *

_5 minutes earlier_

"Carth Onasi you unhand me this instant!" Bastila commanded.

"I will when you listen to reason Bastila" came the calm voice of the solider holding her firmly by the arm, directing them down the corridor to the reach the escape pods.

"It's _Commander Shan_ to you and I'm your superior. You will unhand me." came her sharp retort. "_The nerve of the man, dragging me away right in the middle of my mediation.. in the middle of a battle_" she raged, she had to stay, to help...to do ..something..anything.

The attack had come from no-where, totally unexpected and catching everyone by surprise considering they were well out out range for any one to pick them up. Or at least they thought so.

"That may be so but right now I'm doing what's right for the Republic and getting you on that pod. You can court-martial me later. came Carth's firm reply as he tugged her even harder as he increased his pace. He understood her reasons for wanting to stay, they were the same as his but unlike himself the republic didn't depend on him as much as it did her.

"I won't leave not when so many are still aboard. We can't leave them!" she raged, pulling against his grip. She would not let all these people die for her, all those lives put in danger for her just one woman, even one of her power and promise. She may not have know them but they had lives that were just as valuable as hers and it sickened her that they might be snuffed out.

"We won't. I'll be staying behind to make sure that anyone still alive makes it off but safety takes priority and everyone knows that." the Commander replied in an understanding voice as they walked into the first room of the two room security wing which preceded the emergency extraction point.

Five soldiers were already in the room making a frantic defensive point with cargo crates being stacked up and against each other while someone was working on a battle droid with little success if his not so quiet curses were any indication.

"Karne how's that damn droid coming" someone shouted.

"Shut the hell up Tobbs I'm trying dammit." the twi'lek snapped back as he glared hatefully at the droid.

"I thought you said you were a wizard with machines...in fact you brag all the time about your 'magic hands' and that's why you became a medic" came the urgent but slightly amused reply from his fellow twi'lek who was stacking a crate un top another, his heavy cannon holstered on his shoulder.

"Yeah 'magic hands' I remember not long after you joined us offering to give Rico a mind blowing neck massage. Better than sex you said." piped in another soldier taking cover behind the desk, his sniper rifle aimed down the hallway.

"Shut up, shut up...shut up!" the green skinned twi'lek shouted in frustration.

"Enough!" Carth ordered, snapping everyone to attention. "We don't have time for this, the Sith have stopped their firing on us so it's only a matter of time before the boarding parties arrive. I need to get Jedi Commander Shan off the ship then evac as many personnel as possible off too. Where's your commanding officer?"

"He's took some men to guard the reactor room sir, he left me in charge sir - Corporal Rico" saluted a petite woman with a brown ponytail.

"Right Corporal I need one of your men to accompany Jedi Shan in the pod and protect her at all costs."

Nodding the young corporal furrowed her brow for a moment before coming to a decision. "Tobbs you're going with the Commander, she'll need your heavy RoF if you get surrounded down there." she ordered.

The red skinned twi'lek looked like he wanted to protest but though better of it and simply nodded before walking over to the Jedi who also looked like she wanted to say something.

"Ready whenever you ar..." he started but was cut off when a loud noise rocked the ship followed by blaster fire and screams. They were here.

"Dammit solder get Commander Shan to the escape pods..**Now!**" Carth bellowed pushing the solder towards the door of the second room.

The twi'lek and Bastila made for the door but not before Bastila stopped and turned. "May the force with you, all of you" she said solemnly before racing to the pods, Tobbs just behind her.

"Ok I want a folding pocket approach, we will hold this room for as long as we can to allow for survivors before falling back. Corporal, I want you behind the crates with your rifle and suppress while our sniper picks off anyone brave while Private 'Magic Hands' acts as support and you" he said indicated the solider who had not yet spoken "I want you watching my back while I coordinate from the security panel."

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm on a roll now that my damn writer's block is gone and it just feels so damn good I decided to upload a teaser of next chapter.

**All chapters subject to change and improvement if I feel it's necessary. **


End file.
